New Additions
by SigmaStar79
Summary: a squeal to my story 'Kate's past, Mike's future'. Hope you all enjoy it XD !


New Additions

AN: ok here is the sequel to Kate's past, Mike's future. Hope you all enjoy :D

Kate was exhausted. After finding out he was due to become a grandfather, Alistair had gone a tad bit overboard. He had bought a house close to NavCom for them, stating 'they were going to need a bigger house if what Mike's mom said was true'. At first they had tried to give it back, but then they found out Alistair was actually planning the same thing for Alisa and Robert when the time came from her grandmother. Louise insisted they keep the gift and that had been the end of it. They moved into the four bed room, three bath home a week later when Kate and the Hammersrly were docked in port. Even pregnant, Kate was still the CO. A friend of Mike's, a LT. Commander Fredrick would carry on as CO while Kate was on maturity leave.

For the next three months all was calm. That was until Alistair had gotten wind of the upcoming baby shower Nikki, Christopher's now Fiancée, had planned to give Kate. Nikki had retired from the RAN and moved to England to be with Christopher. She was coming back to Australia to give her friend the party. He had gotten wind that in preparation for the shower, Mike and Kate had made a baby registry through a well known department store. Kate was on the bridge after a successful boarding when a call came thru to the Bridge.

"HMAS Hammersrly, Leading seamen Dixon. Yes sir she is. Yes Sir. Boss, it's for you, its Commander Flynn and he doesn't seem happy"

Kate quickly took the phone from RO. If Mike was upset, it had to be something serious.

"Commander Flynn, what a wonderful surprise, how can I help you?"

"That would be easy LT. Commander Flynn, call your father!"

Kate knew that tone, her father had done it again.

"What did his Lordship do this time Mike?"

"Remember the gift registry we made up for the baby shower?"

Kate rubbed her stomach. She had a bad feeling she knew what her father had done.

"Please tell me he didn't?"

RO had to laugh. If the phone call from Mike was about Lord McGregor again, than it had to do with the baby. The man had been overly excited about being a grandparent since the news had become known. Now he wouldn't stop showering the baby with gifts.

"Everything Kate and I do mean everything has been delivered to the house. I had to call your sister to let them into our house or our front yard would be covered in boxes. Alisa and Nikki have both tried to explain to him its not that we couldn't buy those things, it was a wish list for those who would buy gifts for the lil tyke for the baby shower, but your father won't listen. He told them as the oldest grandchild, he or she deserved the best. It is starting to go to far honey. Thank god we only decided on the furniture and essentials so far."

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, a sure fire sign that if anyone wanted to keep their heads from being chewed off and spit into the ocean waves, that it would be best not to cross the boss at the moment.

"Ok Mike, I'll call him"

"Thank you, love you"

"Love you too, Bye"

As Kate handed the phone back to RO, Dutchy spoke up.

"Boss, hate to disturb you when your ready to go off on someone, but we have another suspected FFV on our Radar. 2Dads should have it on the EOD any moment. This is the third one today." 

Kate walked up to her Chair and sat down before saying

"Dutchy, call the XO to the bridge, looks like another busy day at the office"

Mike hung up the phone and sighed. He hated having to call Kate, but things were starting to get out of control. He respected Alistair greatly, but the way was off in LaLa Land over becoming a grandfather. They didn't even know what they were having yet. Kate refused to have an ultrasound until she was Seven months, and that was to determine the sex of their child. He wasn't back at his work for thirty minutes when he was told he had a Phone call from London. He figured he knew who it was, but he was so tired he didn't even want to take the call. Still he picked up the phone.

"Commander Mike Flynn"

"Mike, its Frances. Alisa just called me. Tell me he didn't go behind my back and do it again?"

"He did"

Mike couldn't help but smile at hearing Frances curse under her breathe, then telling someone to fetch Lady Louise for her. When he heard her address him again, he almost laughed.

"Mike, I am so sorry. I think Alistair is trying to make up for the lost time he missed with Kaitlin and is now taking it out now on the new baby. That and he recently got in a tiff over the baby with Lord Parish two days before. It will be handled swiftly Mike I promise"

"No problem, Kate already knows so expect a verbal battle between them later. What is Lord Parish trying to pull?" 

"Nothing out the ordinary, James just likes pushing Alistair's buttons and getting under his skin about the baby not being worth much because of its parents. You know how Michelle's family is with Kaitlin. Since Michelle had that boy, Kaitlin will never be good enough. James is just pissed that when Michelle had Taylor, the queen didn't care, but when she heard Kaitlin was giving birth soon, the queen was delighted and wants the child to have the title of a McGregor. The Parish house can just get over it"

Mike just shook his head at that. If the Parish house didn't want to see their child, that was fine. He didn't want them around their baby anyway. They weren't welcome as it was. So when he heard Louise in the back ground, asking what was wrong, he heard Frances tell him she had to let him go and as Mike was hanging up, he heard his mother in law address Louise.

"He's done it again Mum"

Robert was nervous. He couldn't help it. He had been looking around for a month and he still couldn't find a ring he liked. He wanted to propose to Alisa, but he wanted everything to be perfect. Poor Robert never had an easy life or childhood. His father was a drunk and an abuser, and his mother just stood back and did nothing about it. He wanted something different for him and Alisa. He wanted to give her a home she craved. A house, with four children, and a little garden. She never wanted a large house with servants.

Robert had to admit, there was just something about the McGregor Girls. Kate, his boss, had grown up hard like he did because of an abusive mother. Yet she still found her way in life and did her chosen career with fierce determination and grace. Kate was made for the navy. Alisa was an excellent cook, but her ambition was to be a mother. She wanted the PTA meetings, Home room Mom, field trips, the carpools and the scraped knees. Alisa didn't want social functions and garden tea parties. She wanted to be a normal wife and a normal mother. And Robert wanted to be the man who gave her those things.

Kate was exhausted by the time they came back into port two weeks later. Their austere was filled with foreign fisherman and after a long discussion with her father that was a thing line between spoiling and obsession, she was ready to go home and just sleep. It did put a smile on her face when she saw Alisa run up into Ro's arms after the long patrol. She was glad her sister and Ro were getting her their happy ending. While looking out the windows to the bridge, she hadn't seen Mike yet. She figured he was still at NavCom. She finished off her paperwork, and went on her way to debrief her commander and husband.

Mike was sitting in his office when Kate walked in. she knew something was wrong by the way his shoulders were slumped. When she called out his name, he looked up at her with tired red eyes. She could feel the bottom fall from her stomach. Some thing was wrong.

"Mike"

"Kate I just had a call from London, your presence has been requested"

Kate held her breathe as a million worries ran through her head. She was thinking of her grandmother, her father and step mother, her brother and her friend. She didn't expect what he did say.

"There was an accident in Morocco. Your father called to inform me that there was a shooting. He is on his way here now with some papers you need to sign. He will be here tomorrow"

"What for, Mike I don't understand?"

"Kate, the people killed were you mother Michelle and her father, Lord Parish. As the only surviving relative, you have a couple of chooses to make. But as little Taylor's Sister, the government is bringing your brother to you and me."

Kate could only fall in her seat. She was gaining custody of her 7 month old little brother. The woman that had terrorized her and tortured her was now gone, along with her hateful father. With her and Mike, Taylor would have a chance to become something great. She looked up at Mike, and she knew.

"Is it ok if we raise him Mike? He never has to know I'm his sister till he is old enough to know the entire truth. When he gets older, I can pass the Parish fortune to him, as I don't want it. What do you think?"

Mike was glad Kate was taking this so well. He got up and hugged her. Her step father's trail was underway at the moment. Now it was all in Alistair's court to make sure Aaron could never go after them again.

Alistair and Frances flew in the next morning, Frances carrying a sleeping Blonde haired little baby. Kate loved him from the moment she held him, and Mike had to admit he looked so much like his sister. Mike had gone out the night before with Buffer, Dutchy, RO and Swain, and they bought all the furniture and painted the room. Kate and Alisa had decorated the room with navy ships and ocean waves on the wall. It was fitting considering he would be raised in a Navy family. Everyone bought gifts for the little man, and Alistair had Kate sign papers were half the Parish estate was hers and half belonged to her brother. She also signed papers that changed Taylor's name form Parish-Parmialy to Flynn, as was requested by the London courts to keep Taylor safe. Aaron's biological family was willing to buy the companies off of Kate and the money goes into a trust fund for Taylor, which was fine with Kate. By the time everything was said and done, Mike and Kate had a new arrival, unexpected, but still loved, sleeping in his sailor room.

"I'm proud of you Kaitlin"

Kate turned from her husband to see her dad there. He then turned to look at Mike.

"I'm also proud of you Mike"

With that Alistair excused himself to go to his vacation home in Cairns.

The next month had been hectic. Even if it broke Navy Regs, Kate took Taylor with her on the Hammersrly went they left port. No one was going to say anything, not with her husband running NavCom and her being royalty. Taylor had learned to walk by Buffer, talk with Bird and beat these up with 2dads and his tools. Kate always found it amusing to find Charge with the little man playing games like peek a boo. But it was RO with Taylor that warmed her heart. He was always wearing a baby carrier on his front when she wasn't, with Taylor inside it, showing him the deck and the RHIBS and his work station at the bridge. Kate knew he was going to make a wonderful father one day.

The ultrasound was the funniest thing Alisa and Robert had ever witnessed. They were holding Taylor on the other side of the room when Kate and Mike held hands, preparing them selves for the first look at their son or daughter. Taylor had been with them a month already and he had already learned a lot from his extended Navy family. The doctor smirked at the monitor as the first pictures were coming up.

"Well, that explains the large belly and high blood pressure" stated Dr. Hinder as she gave the proud parents a small smirk.

"What, what wrong? Is the baby alright" asked Kate as Mike tried to sooth her.

"Everything is fine, but you need to correct your wording a bit Mrs. Flynn. It's 'Babies' not 'Baby'"

Both Mike and Kate went pale and had their mouths drop at the doctors next words.

"Congratulations, you're having twins. One of each, a boy and a girl"

Mike had decided it was no better time then at the present moment to have his knees go out from under him. It took everything in RO and Alisa not to laugh at Mike almost falling on his rear in shock. That didn't stop Taylor from laughing though as he pointed and yelled;

*Giggle* "Daddy fall down!" *Giggle*

Nikki got in town a month later, and threw the biggest Baby shower anyone had ever seen. She had become quite accustomed to throwing large parties being Lord Christopher McGregor's fiancée. Christopher had recently decided to follow in their father's political footsteps and Nikki was there standing by him all the way. Not only had she been thrilled Kate was now raising her little brother as her own, but the fact Kate was having twins, and one of each to boot, had Nikki her normal, happy and hyper self. There was enough food to feed the RAN, and in the end, Kate and Mike got more stuff than they really needed. Nikki laughed when Mike asked his wife where were they going to put everything, and Kate slapped his arm and told him to hush, afraid her father might hear them.

Ro had asked Mike to go outside with him after all the gifts were opened and the women were all talking and gossiping. Mike had a feeling he knew why and Ro didn't make him wait long.

"I bought Alisa a Ring"

"Oh really now"

Ro opened a small box and revealed a platinum ring with three heart shaped Garnet stones, and two diamond chips between the garnets.

"Alisa likes garnets. My sister uses a website where you get real jewelry sold at discount from the people who make them when they make too many. I have been saving for it since everyone found out Kate was pregnant. Do you think she will like it?"

Mike knew Robert loved Alisa deeply to do something like this. He quickly pulled RO to the side and gave him some romantic tips on how to propose with style and sweep her of her feet. By the time they were done, both men had a large smile on their faces. Mike told him to go and quickly have a word with Alistair first and Robert went to go do so. Mike watched as Alistair's face went from questionable to shock. He then looked up to see Mike smiling and smiled back. Mike knew everything would be ok when he saw Alistair pat Robert on the back and Robert visibly relax. He was happy that Ro had finally found his happiness.

Robert was extremely nervous. He had taken Alisa dancing and then to the beach for an evening stroll and a picnic and the stars. As Ro placed down the blanket, Alisa laid out the food Robert had picked up from the caterer Mike had suggested. As they slowly feed each other and talked, Robert could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket. His hands were sweating and he was slightly shaking as he poured the champagne onto the flutes, pulling out the ring and dropping it into Alisa's flute just as Mike had done with Kate. Robert toasted Alisa; "To our dreams, and that they all come true" and they both took a sip. At first, Alisa didn't notice until she saw the small smirk on RO's face. When she took her second sip nervously though, she realized something was in her glass. She looked up at Robert in disbelief as Robert carefully drained her glass and placed the ring on her finger. Then looking into her eyes, he finally spoke.

"Alisa, I can't give you the world. I am a Radio Operator for the RAN. I can't give you a large house, but I can give you a small one. I cant always say I will be there, as I work one a boat, but I can promise that when I am home, I will be there and not on the ship. I'm not royal or important, but you would make me the happiest man in the world if you agreed to be Mrs. Robert Dixon. So what do you say, will you marry me Alisa McGregor?"

"Yes Robert Yes, Yeas I will marry you!"

And as the two made love on the sand under the moon, everything was right in their world.

Soon enough, the crew of the HMAS Hammersrly were back on the boat at work. Word had been passed on quickly and everyone was congratulating RO on his engagement. Especially 2dads, which wasn't that surprising considering Ro was meant to be 2dad's best man in a month or so. He was also the Godfather to Rebecca and 2dads little girl, that had been born only the month before. Even early, everyone could tell who her parents were as little Stacy Marie Kosvo-Meyer had turned mad and screamed with anger one minute, and then looked around with mischievous eyes the next. She was the perfect combination of Bomber's temper and 2dads prankster attitude. She would prove to be a handful in the years to come.

Time seemed to fly by, and soon Alisa and Robert were planning their engagement party to be held in London. Kate was now eight and a half months pregnant, but refused to stop doing her job. Even though it was difficult to get around the corridors, especially when Taylor insisted to be her miniature shadow, Kate still refused to leave her post. She had agreed she would take Maturity Leave a week before the twins were due. It was her first pregnancy and because of her age, the doctor thought the babies would come late anyway. She still did her job and Taylor had grown more accustomed to follow Bird or RO consistently when he couldn't follow Kate. Ro because he was his 'Uncle' and Bird because where she was, so was food. He was especially fond of her cookies. Which wasn't a big surprise, considering the little man knew Bird was making his birthday cake soon.

Kate had been having minor back aches all day. Swain convinced her to lay down as they were finally steaming for home port. Kate agreed and went to find Taylor. When she didn't find him with RO or Bird, she got worried. She was on her way to the bridge to do a page when she heard 2dads in the Officers mess. She quickly learned why as she heard the conversation inside. She had to smile at 2dads actually being a responsible parent figure.

"You don't say that, it's a bad word Taylor"

"Why"

"Because it is"

"Why"

"Because it can hurt someone's feelings"

"Why"

"It could hurt Mommy's feelings and make her very mad. You don't want that do you Taylor?"

It was quite for a bit before you heard the sad reply Taylor

"No"

"Good boy, now come on, Lets find Bird and steal some cookies"

"YAY"

It was then Kate thought she should butt in.

"Leader, what bad word has been taught to Taylor?"

2Dads looked around scared for a moment before plying.

"Before you get mad boss, we didn't even see Taylor until it was too late. I thought Ro had him, but the stinker had told him he was off to get mommy when he came across me and Charge changing the lights in here. I got hurt and Charge cussed, not knowing we had an audience. I was going to have Bird take him to you after we snatched a cookie so I could see Swain."

It was at that moment she realized why Taylor was on the counter and not in a seat. On the table was a broken florescent Tube and it 2dads hand was wrapped up in a hand towel that was quickly turning red. The fact 2dads had been reminding Taylor why it was bad to cuss instead of caring for himself had shown Kate 2dads had grown up a lot. Maybe it was time for a promotion for the young sailor. Kate asked him part of what he said. When he said;"Son of a" and then ended Kate knew what word Taylor had learned and was more proud that 2Dads had handled things the way he did.

"I got him 2dads, you go get Swain. He is on the Bridge. Swain also wanted me to lie down because of my back, so we are going to grab some snacks from Bird before me and little man takes a nap together."

"Momma up" said Taylor with a big smile on his face. Kate picked him up, placing him on her hip; they proceeded to the galley where they were lucky enough to find bird pulling cookies out of the oven.

Taylor knew something was wrong with his momma. She was asleep, but moaning. She just didn't look right to him. He climbed out of his spot next to her and went to the door. He had to try and get Uncle Swain. He sat by the door until he heard someone walk by. He started hitting his toy against the door. The opened a crack to reveal Uncle Dutchy.

"Little man, shouldn't you be taking a nap?" 

Taylor pointed to Kate, and Dutchy understood quickly. For being only 11 months, Taylor was very smart. He had learned to walk and talk on Hammersrly, so it really didn't surprise him Taylor knew something was wrong with Kate. Dutchy walked over to the cot. Kate was breathing heavy and seemed to be in pain, but was still asleep. He shook his CO awake, knowing what was happening.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, you need to wake up"

Kate woke to the sound of Dutchy's voice and then to a very sharp pain.

"Oh no, not now" Kate moaned "Where is Taylor?"

"I Here" explained Taylor with a grin. He felt good, he had helped Momma.

Dutchy quickly turned to Taylor with a smile and picked him up. He didn't need to be here for this, but if the boy was smart enough to know something was wrong, he would be smart enough to know to stick by mama. He had to think of something quick.

"Hey Taylor, you wanna help me take the ship home?"  
"No"

'Damn' thought Dutchy. He was going to have to think of another way. He had to get Swain, but he couldn't leave Taylor with Kate while she was in labor. Her pain would frighten the child and he knew Kate didn't want that.

"Well" said Dutchy "Momma needs to see Uncle Swain, but I also need to make sure the boat gets to port so you and Mama and you can get back to daddy. Can you go with me to find Swain so he can help Momma?"

"Help Momma" said Taylor and Dutchy almost laughed when Taylor crossed his little arms and glared. He was trying to give an order like Kate would to the crew. It wouldn't surprise him if Taylor ended up just like Kate.

'Ok little man; let's get Swain to help Momma"

They quickly left Kate to her breathing exercises as they went to find Swain. When he wasn't in his bunk, they went to the infirmary. They found him in the infirmary with 2dads. The man had somehow messed up his stitches and Swain was fixing them.

"Uncle Swain" cried Taylor and Swain jumped at the small boys' voice. He turned to see the little man in Dutchy's arms, which wouldn't mean anything else except for the look on both their faces.

"Taylor, what I can I do for the youngest member of the Hammersrly?"

At Taylor's next words, Swain turned wide eyed at Dutchy and knew it was time. They needed to get to port, and NOW

"Help Momma, Now!"

Back at NavCom, Mike was having a bad day. Everything that could be going wrong was. The HMAS Huon was experiencing Engine problems and we're going to be late coming in. The HMAS Kingston was on their way to assist but they were four hours away. The HMAS Perth was having problems between the new CO and Xo. The HMAS Newcastle had an injury that occurred from a boarding gone wrong and was rushing back to port, and the HMAS Childers, don't get him started. If he was anywhere near their CO at the moment, the man would get punched. He kid was a smart alac that needed a serious attitude adjustment. Not to mention there was a possibly Munity about to happen on the HMAS Launceston because the new CO had pissed off the entire crew his first patrol out, apparently had put the crew in danger and was insulting and attacking female members of the crew.

Mike hadn't known why, but ever since he had woke up that morning, he had been in a foul mood. He knew he missed Kate and Taylor something fierce, but just had that gut feeling he was missing out on something important and it was pissing him off. He went in command central to look at the ships that were currently out. He was thankful that the Hammersrly would be coming home soon from this last patrol. Kate was almost nine months and it was like pulling teeth to get her to give up command for a bit to have the babies and rest. Thinking of the babies and Taylor made Mike smile. That was when he was alerted to an alarm in Command Central. Walking up to LT. Jackson at his desk he asked.

"What seems to be the problem now Leader?

Jackson turned a fearful eye towards Commander Flynn. He knew when he said the answer to that question, there was going to be one hyper, worried and frustrated Commander. But he had to answer the question.

"Sir, the HMAS Melbourne has informed us they are heading towards the HMAS Hammersrly on the reason of escorting them home. There seems to be something wrong with LT. Commander Flynn."

Mike's face turned pale as he turned and ran for the office. He wanted to know what was wrong with Kate and now. He was worried for her, the babies, and for Taylor. If something bad happened to Kate, Taylor was going to flip out on the crew. You didn't mess with mama. He was just as protective as Mike, just a smaller version.

Swain rushed after Dutchy, with 2dads and Taylor in tow. When they approached the Cabin, they heard Kate scream and Swain ran full tilt then. When they got to her, Kate was in full labor, and was in a lot of pain. Swain quickly turned around to address 2dads.

"2Dads, get to the bridge, have RO call NavCom, we have to turn back to port, the CO is in Labor. Dutchy go fetch Bird, I'm going to need her"

As Dutchy and 2Dads turned to go, Swain started helping Kate.

When 2dads found Ro, he was playing Sudoku at his work station, the sounds of Taylor crying coming from behind him got his attention real quick thought. He rushed over and tried to take Taylor but 2dads wouldn't let him.

"2dads give me my nephew"

"I can't"

"And why may I ask"

"You have to call the Mike, the boss is in labor"

Ro paled and ran to his station. When he called NavCom, he asked for Mike. He didn't like the response he got.

"I'm sorry Hammersrly, he can't talk right now, and he was a massive situation on his hands with a possible munity on his hands. What do you need?"

"We need to come to back to port"

"I have to clear it with your CO first leader"

"Our CO is involved with a medical emergency and cant"

"The closest ship to you is the HMAS Melbourne, they can help" and the line went dead.

Ro was seeing mad, whoever that little brat was, he was going to die when he told Mike about what was said. Then he thought of Alistair and shivered. If he found out grandma Louise would rip the whole of Command Central apart.

"HMAS Melbourne, this is HMAS Hammersrly, come in over"

"This is leading Seaman Harris of the HMAS Melbourne, what can we do for you HMAS Hammersrly?"

"We need to converge on your coordinates and require Medical help and escort back to home port over. Our CO is in premature labor and NavCom is being an ass and won't give me Commander Flynn to let him know over"

The was silence on the other end for a moment, before he got his response.

"Leading seaman Dixon, this is LT. Commander Harper of the HMAS Melbourne; we are on our way to you. Our Medical team will be ready when we reach you in an hour. We will inform NavCom we are escorting you because your CO is in a medical emergency. How is LT. Commander Flynn?"

"In pain and pissed Sir"

There was a chuckle on the other end before Melbourne's CO responded.

"I wouldn't expect any less from her. Kate always has been a firecracker. See you in a bit Hammersrly. Melbourne out"

Ro sighed with relief then turned to 2dads.

"Now give me my nephew and find Buffer. He needs to bring us to port and I can keep him occupied up here. You will need to help retrieve the RHIBS when we transfer the medical team from Melbourne over"

2dads handed over Taylor while he went and got the Rhib's ready and found their XO. If everything wasn't a certain way, Mike and Kate would be pissed.

Bird was shocked when Dutchy barreled into the Galley to grab her. She couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking to fast. All she understood was Kate, babies, Swain and help. She understood better when she arrived at the CO's cabin to find Swain helping Kate focus and breathing. She went straight to work helping Swain and told Dutchy to go turn off the oven. They were informed a bit later that they were being escorted home by the HMAS Melbourne and their medical team would be helping in case Kate had to deliver at sea. Swain and Bird just hoped that wasn't the case.

It didn't take long for Mike to find out Kate was in Labor and someone in the Command Central had blown off the call from Hammersrly. He called in Lt. Jackson into his office and asked him to find the idiot who blew off the Hammersrly when they called in because they were in big trouble. He quickly called Alistair and the rest of Kate's family to let her know the situation and was informed they were coming to Australia post haste. He called his mother to start the phone tree to let everyone know Kate was on her way back to port and was in Labor. After that he called Dr. Hinder to let her know the situation and was having an ambulance meet him at the docks to transfer Kate straight to the hospital. After all was said and done, he asked Lt Jackson what the ETA on the Hammersrly was.

"ETA is 2100 hours Sir and it is 1300 hours now Sir."

"Shit" Mike mumbled and was surprise to feel Lt. Jackson's hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Sir; I became a father last year. I have met your Wife, I served with her on the HMAS Darwin for a year and I know she is a strong woman. Have faith Sir, God takes care of all things"

Mike couldn't help but give a small smile. It was nice to know the brotherhood of the Sea just didn't pertain to the Sea. In the Navy, it was inside every one of her sailors, on water or land.

"I hope so Lt, I hope so"

Melbourne had arrived and Kate was in the Wardroom filled with Medical personnel. She wasn't to happiest that she had so many people poking and prodding her, but she knew it was essential. It was 1400 and they were due to be back in port at 2100 hours. That means she would have to endure five hours of this before she was due to be taken to the Hospital. As another contraction hit, she just prayed she had that long and hoped Taylor was doing alright. She was worried about him.

After realizing something big was happening on the ship Taylor had tried several times to escape his babysitters, but with no luck. There were people on his momma's ship he didn't know and he didn't like that. He knew there were some people who didn't think he should be on board, but he didn't care he had his own little RAN cameos like his momma and it let everyone know who he was. The CO was his momma, and you didn't mess with momma without getting through the crew, him, and daddy. She was HIS momma. He was only going to share with the babies on that one. That was when he remembered being told when momma went to have the babies, her and daddy would leave and he would be with Aunt Alisa and Uncle RO. He was with RO now and his momma was away from him on the boat. She had been in pain. But daddy and Aunt Alisa wasn't here. She couldn't have the babies, could she?

"Uncle Ro"

"Yes Taylor"

"Momma has babies"

"Yes Taylor"  
"No"

"What do you mean no?"

Taylor crossed his arms and looked and looked his uncle. He was trying not to cry when he said.

"No. Need Daddy and Aunt Alisa"

RO understood. Taylor wanted the whole family here, not just bits and pieces with people he didn't know.

"I know Taylor, we will be home soon then we will have Daddy and Aunt Alisa ok?"

"OK" Taylor said and laid his head on RO's shoulder. He fell asleep there in the safety of his uncle's arms.

When they reached port at 2100 hours, it was a rush to get Kate off the ship. Mike was there waiting and Alisa took Taylor from RO so he could help with docking procedures and then he would be at the hospital. They had got there just in time. Kate was dilated to 9 and she would deliver soon. Mike got cleaned up and was in the room with Kate, while Alisa took Taylor to the cafeteria in the hospital for a chocolate milk and then to the gift shop to pick out flowers and a balloon for Kate and something for the babies. Soon the crew had finished on the boat and arrived at the hospital and not a moment to soon.

An hour later, Mike walked out of the L&D room with a massive smile on his face. He picked up Taylor and swung him around, making the little boy giggle. When he put Taylor on his hip, he addressed the crew.

"Kate is resting comfortably. Michael Lucas Flynn Jr. was 6 pounds 6 ounces and Frances Patricia Flynn was 6 pounds 2 ounces. They will be brought to the room in a bit. Just remember the delivery was rough on Kate, so keep your voices down"

Taylor was so excited when he was placed on his momma's lap and was assisted in holding his brother and then his sister. RO took a picture of the happy family of five while thinking to him self.

"And to think it all started because Kate was stationed to the Hammersrly"


End file.
